User blog:Sombar1/GNR 4
Hello my brothers, my sisters, my fathers, my mothers, I am your voice in the wastes, the one and only Boar! You know, I keep getting questions about how I got my name and what exactly a Boar is. Well, I'll tell ya. Back in the West Coast, towards the northern ranges of California and southern stretches of Oregon, there's a creature we call the Bare Boar. Now me and my clan back when were tracking a bunch of these fellas when suddenly one jumped us, and knocked out guns away. I had to run and jump on it, to try and take it down with brute force, and I used my knife to cut its throat. And so they call me Boar, the power of a beast without all the ugly. Now without further delay, here is the news. Hallellujah, children! The gospel has come to our quaint little radiated suburbia! Down south, cruising by the slums making up Market Square, sixteen missionaries going by the title of the Knights of New Jerusalem, or the Knights for short, are heading up to spread their faith and beliefs in exchange for providing medical treatment and tips on how to farm and plant crops. Listen, you may not believe this crap, but at least believe what they are handing out on a silver platter. They have information that will allow you to grow and thrive and survive. Take that seriously, at the very least. The Rivet Rangers have sent a convoy to Megaton and set up an outpost outside in the nearby Pre-War town of Springvale, in order to help protect the town from the threat of the Talon Company mercs. However, many residents of Megaton grow suspicious of this agreement, believeing that perhaps Rivet City wishes to annex them and bring them into their growing nation. However, town self-appointed mayor and future-sheriff, Harden Simms, of the age of thirteen, assures his people that Rivet City and Megaton will remain allies and separate entities until need be, and these protective measures are out of kindness and not ulterior motives. But some still do not listen do to the age of the leader. The Rivet City and Brotherhood of Steel advanse on the Super Mutant threat has led to a massive battle just outside the Museum of Technology. The Super Mutants, unwilling for whatever reason to give up the position (sorry, I couldn't get an interview) stood strong and opposed the attack, but the allied units held fast and have sealed them inside. Soon they will launch an offensive measure to take the Museum and use it as a second base of operations in the Mall. Paradise Falls has reopened its doors after a three year absence of presence due to the massacre of its inhabitants. Damn, and I thought every bit of news today was good news. Why has this happened? Well, it appears as though new, more disciplined soldiers have moved into the area, although they don't appear to be from the Pitt or Talon Company. I'll let you know who's running this as soon as I can. Remember children: if it's black, don't drink it. If it's brown, don't drink it. If it's yellow, you know what to do. That's all today, people. Stay beautiful and head over my way. Category:Blog posts